Confabulación
by anelisse-sc
Summary: AU. Mikasa es una interna de la sala de urgencias de un hospital público. Pero entre las promesas para no beber café, ser la chica nueva en la sala, y un jefe maniático que la obliga a tomar los casos bizarros, comete uno de los errores mas grandes de su vida, enamorarse ¿Que otra cosa puede salir mal?
1. Confabulación

A la una de la tarde, un hombre cae en el hospital por un pre-infarto, pero es estabilizado y controlado en la sala de urgencia en la camilla 3.

El "cuarto" no es mas que una camilla separada por una cortina en los costados y el hombre se queda solo, porque no se recibirá visitas hasta las cinco.

Paralelamente una doctora llamada Mikasa Ackerman ingresa al pequeño espacio donde está el hombre y revisa sus signos vitales. Sin dirigirle la palabra. Fuera de ello, hace exactamente lo mismo con todos los usuarios, aunque a veces entrega recetas e inspecciona a los pacientes que llegan por cosas típicas como fracturas o afecciones al corazón, hasta llegar frente al Yokai (1) de la sala de urgencia, una criatura que se hace llamar Rivaille.

Ambos trabajan en la misma sala pero Mikasa tiene un talento natural para despreciarlo. Una de las razones es porque es Rivaille, la otra es porque es una interna nueva lo que la obliga a estar bajo la tutela de él, y la última es que él parece disfrutar el dejarle a su cargo los pacientes más problemáticos, los cuales iban desde el tipo maniático que se traga los tenedores plásticos, hasta una la mujer que llego con un lavamanos pegado en su mano derecha (completo). Así fue que luego de un mes trabajando allí, acabó por llenar su casillero herramientas de gasfitería y una pistola que usaría cuando por fin se volviera loca.

-Camilla 8-fue todo lo que dijo Rivaille.

Cuando llegó, vio sobre la camilla a una chica delgada que sostenía un papelero plástico porque no podía parar de vomitar. Y esa fue la primera vez que respiraba hondo tan solo para dar un largo suspiro lleno del más puro alivio.

-Hola soy la doctora Mikasa.

Sin embargo al practicar le la endoscopia se encontraron con que la entrada del estomago estaba tapada con una estructura de pelos. Enseguida ante el extraño hallazgo, a la chica se le practicó una operación en la que se extrajeron 40 centímetros de una masa azabache echa del propio pelo de la muchacha, una pelusa horripilante formada desde la más tierna niñez de la chica hasta estos momentos en que Mikasa debía hacer de psiquiatra. Otro regalo de su queridísimo superior.

-No estudie 6 años para esto- es todo lo que se dijo cuando ya iban a ser casi las cinco.

A esas alturas del día, de nueva cuenta tenía las manos resentidas por el uso excesivo de jabón. Cortesía del Rivaille. Y estaba cansada porque encima de todo, había hecho la promesa de no beber café o cualquier aditivo para mantenerse despierta.

Cinco en punto. Las puertas principales de la sala de emergencia se abren al público, entonces al hombre del infarto lo pasa a visitar una mujer que parece ser su esposa, quien lleva consigo una botella de agua y le pregunta a mikasa si él puede beber eso. Ella le contesta con un simple sí, siguiendo con sus múltiples tareas.

Cuando mikasa se retira, la mujer le sirve en un vaso al hombre y él da un beso en la frente, luego de conversar un rato y retirarse para que dejen pasar a su hijo. Cuando la mujer se retira, el hombre desea beber del agua embotellada que le había servido su esposa, pero se da cuenta que la mesilla está muy lejos de él y al no ver a ninguna enfermera cerca, intenta agarrarlo por su cuenta, sin embargo, esta adolorido y solo logra derramar todo el contenido por el piso. Mientras que esto ocurre, Mikasa busca a la enfermera a cargo de la cama 7, donde se supone había que hacer lecturas del electro, pero ninguno de los exámenes se encuentra en la carpeta.

Paralelamente la esposa del hombre del pre infarto, ya está fuera de la sala y le dice a su hijo que ya puede pasar. Y ahora Mikasa recorre las zonas cercanas a la camilla hasta que por fin alguien le dice que la enfermera está atendiendo al paciente de la camilla 1, por tanto agradece la información y camina a la camilla.

En esos momentos el hijo del hombre del pre infarto esta con su padre y le sonríe feliz porque, conociendo muy bien los hábitos de su papá, bien sabe que pudo haber sido mucho peor.

-Jean dile a tu madre que estoy bien y que...

-Claro que no…No la cuentas dos veces ¿Entiendes?

Dos camillas a la izquierda, Mikasa está esperando a que la enfermera termine el procedimiento antes de preguntarle por los exámenes. Entonces mientras él regañaba a su padre, y ella espera, otra enfermera grita desde la camilla 7:

-¡Paro!

Instintivamente Mikasa corre al igual que todos en la sala. Pero cuando ella pasa por la camilla 3 no logra ver el líquido que está tirado por el piso, se resbala y su cuerpo se va irremediablemente hacia atrás. Sus músculos se contraen automáticamente, el pulso se dispara y sus ojos se cierran y estira su brazo intentando amortiguar la caída de alguna forma, pero lejos de sentir el golpe fuerte en su cabeza o el piso duro sobre su espalda, solo siente un fuerte agarre en su cintura y brazo firme que la sostiene por los hombros. Entonces abre sus ojos y ve sobre ella el rostro sorprendido de un hombre castaño y ojos pardos hasta que a su lado resuenan las risillas de sus compañeros de trabajo. Luego ella se para como puede, completamente avergonzada. Y el sonríe de medio lado porque literalmente el amor cae sobre él. Aunque claro, ninguno de los dos lo define de esta manera inmediatamente.

oo-o-o-o-ooo-o-o-o-ooo-o-o-o-ooo-o-o-o-ooo

(1) Yokai: es una aparición, espíritu, demonio o monstruo en Japón.

Es una historia inspirada en algo que vi... estoy segura, pero no me puedo acordar de donde, si a alguien le suena que me lo cuente. En fin ojalá lo disfruten.

¿Reviews?


	2. Agridulce

Han pasado casi tres días del incidente, sin embargo, nadie deja que lo olvide. Hoy por lo menos tiene el día libre y puede dedicarse a hacer ciertas cosas que tiene pendiente.

Son las seis con veinte minutos y aunque muchos estarían durmiendo a esta hora de la mañana, ella está metida en la tina. Ha decidido que se dará un baño relajante y se embetunará con todas las cremas que compro ayer por la noche en la farmacia (en especial para las manos), luego usara los jeans que compro hace 2 meses, pero que nunca ha usado y hará la lista de compras que tanto necesita.

-Diablos –masculla una ves que está en la tienda.

Frente a ella, unos metros más allá, está el tipo del hospital dándole la espalda. Enseguida mira para todos lados y se escabulle tras un estante. Con cuidado remueve algunas cosas y trata de ver que está haciendo. En serio, de todos los demás días en que si se había preparado para verle la cara de nuevo, tenía que aparecer en su día libre. Pero por otro lado, ya es una mujer grande y tampoco es como si tuviera que irse. Decidida sale del estante pero mágicamente él ya no está ahí. Y de hecho lo busca con la mirada pero no está a la vista.

-Necesita algo

Y se da vuelta con cierta emoción, pero solo es un vendedor.

-Esa mesa…-contesta.

Al final recorre todo el local acompañada del vendedor a comprar las cosas de su lista, pero aunque espera que quizás en algún momento se encuentren, él no está por ninguna parte y comienza a pensar que quizás lo confundió con alguien más.

Cuatro cuarenta y cinco de la tarde. Está de vuelta en su casa completamente exhausta. Compro muchas cosas y aunque la mayoría las traerá un transporte de la tienda, otras tantas tuvo que llevarlas en bolsas pesadas. Fue toda una tarea titánica, la primera misión fue encontrar un taxi (sencillo), la segunda misión no estaba prevista. Cuando intentó abrir la puerta del departamento, el cerrojo no se desbloqueó, entonces revisó la llave y la puerta no abría. Quizás podría intentar forzar más la llave, pero tenía miedo de romperla, así que tuvo que esperar al menos hora y media antes de que pudiera entrar.

-Señorita el problema es la madera de la puerta…como estamos en invierno se hinchó por la humedad, así que por eso no pudo abrir la puerta.

-¿Tengo que cambiar la?-pregunto preocupada al cerrajero.

-No, solo compre un aislante y barnícela.

Siete con diez minutos de la tarde. Mikasa esta recostada sobre su cama, con su notebook sobre su vientre. Pero aunque el día fue demasiado largo, no tiene ganas de dormir. Lentamente repasa las fotos que tiene almacenados en el computador y sonríe al ver el rostro de su hermano.

Es él, en un lugar lejano con construcciones derruidas por el tiempo. Es él saltando desde una escarpa hasta el lago que esta a sus pies. Es la montaña, el mar, el bosque de mariposas. Es él en todos aquellos mundos que alguna vez quiso ver junto con él. Sin embargo ella quiere entender muchas cosas, pero sigue ahí, en un departamento en la ciudad, donde se supone que debería estar aprendiendo a vivir sola, pero lo cierto es que no sabe hacerlo y no se siente segura estando sola. Y ese es el problema más grande de esta vida que lleva, la seguridad, porque no fue hasta este momento de su vida, que tuvo tiempo para pensar en todas aquellas cosas que siempre evito. Por un minuto de su vida solo sabía cómo sobrevivir, ¿Pero ahora? Ya no tenía que hacerlo más. No estaba su madre, tampoco su padre y no estaba Eren, nadie con quien compartir la vida, y se siente vacía, pero aunque esté confundida, tiene que intentar entender porque no murió el día en que sus dos padres lo hicieron, y porque continuó con su vida cuando Eren la apartó.

¿Qué podía esperar? ¿Qué hacer en los momentos en que se encontraba completamente sola en casa? ¿Qué era lo que sentía que estaba acabado en su vida? Una pregunta tras otras. Pero ya no podía pensar en ello. Se estaba haciendo tarde.

Es la hora de almuerzo en su trabajo. Y esta…intrigada. Al parecer en su día libre ocurrió algo y no ha encontrado oportunidad para enterarse, si bien es cierto, no es de las se interese por los rumores, lo que sea que haya ocurrido ha hecho que Rivaille la ponga "a cargo" de la interna que llego hac semanas. Es una chica joven, recién salida de la universidad, y aunque parece que todo lo hiciera por instinto más que por evidencia, todo le resulta bastante bien. Es muy buena haciendo que la gente hable con ella con plena confianza, lo que es beneficioso en una urgencia, sobre todo cuando hay pacientes complicados que se niegan a ciertos tratamientos o tienen razones para no hablar sobre cómo se accidentaron, entre otras cosas.

-Sasha…Realmente no quisiera preguntarte que sucedió ayer, pero no me gusta que todos nos miren de esa forma… Ni siquiera puedo definir que están pensando.

Entonces Sasha mira a Mikasa completamente apesadumbrada- Es que ayer se ha muerto mi paciente.

-¿Por qué?-dice poniéndose más seria al darse cuenta de que quizás la situación es realmente grave. ¿Negligencia, tal vez?

-Lo trajeron de un accidente vehicular. Pero no había mucho que hacer cuando lo ingresaron. ¡Hay Mikasa! Es que llegó el hijo de mi paciente y me tocaba decirle la noticia. Y lo peor es que nunca me había tocado hacerlo, fue espantoso.

-¿Pero qué hiciste?

-Cuando le vi, al hijo, le he dicho ¡Felicidades se ha muerto tu papá!

Casi inmediatamente Mikasa se tapo la boca, pero no por espanto, quería reírse como primer impulso, pero Sasha estaba arrepentida y se veía que estaba sintiéndose a morir. ¿Qué hacer?

-¿Cómo he podido? El pobre no sabía si reír o llorar. Y Rivaille estaba ahí…

"Tranquila Mikasa" se decía a sí misma.

-Me entró a la sala de un brazo, si no es por la doctora Hanji, ¡Me asesina!

-Bueno…todos…es un error de los muchos que quizás cometerás, nadie es perfecto…No tienes que mortificarte por eso.

Y esas fueron las sabias palabras de Mikasa Ackerman antes de que se fuera al baño para mojarse la cara y no reírse de ella. Cuando regresó tomo asiento de nuevo y le cedió su postre mientras pensaba en como entablar una conversación completamente diferente. No lo sabía en ese momento, pero ese era comienzo de una extraña amistad y el primer paso para definir desde otro punto de vista su vida.

Al llegar a su casa, se recostó boca abajo sonriendo. Había sido un día extraño, mas estaba relajada, nunca antes había perdido tanto el tiempo conversando, menos hubiera imaginado que se entretendría tanto con Sasha. Pero era aunque fuera una chica de mente sencilla, estaba entendiendo "lo bueno en la diferencia". Ella misma podía ser inteligente y hasta había destacado bastante entre sus compañeros, pero carecía de ciertas habilidades que Sasha si tenía, y era innegable el carácter frígido en su propia atención sanitaria.

"¡_Mikasa! sonríe un poco, parece que estuvieras enojada_" recordó sin más.

Y la verdad es que si ella no se lo hubiera dicho, nunca se habría dado cuenta de que tendía a fruncir el seño cuando veía situaciones muy complejas. Por otra parte Sasha sonreía tontamente (demasiado) cuando veía sus casos bizarros…

-Sasha-Le dijo en un susurro para que el paciente no la escuchara- normalmente nos reímos después- continuó con un tono neutral, sin buscar regañarla, ya que sabía que esa sonrisilla marcada que esbozaba en el rostro, solo eran los nervios.

- Estúpido Rivaille- siseó aún recostada sobre su cama al darse cuenta del trasfondo de todo, sin embargo pronto recuperó su sonrisa. Jamás reconocería algo bueno en él. Jamás.

ooo-o-o-o-ooo-o-o-o- ooo-o-o-o-ooo-o-o-o-ooo-o-o-o-ooo-o-o-o-

Sip, lo sé, no aparece Jean. Aunque sí era él en la tienda (por si cabía la duda). Como verán si no hubiera sido por el accidente de su padre jamás se hubieran conocido, al menos no pronto, él está más cerca de ella de lo que imaginan, solo que por alguna razón del infinito azar del destino, jamás se han visto. La historia se extenderá un poco, ya que Mikasa recién está haciéndose las preguntas correctas en su vida y sin ellas, pienso que jamás sería posible que se acercaran.

En cuanto a Eren y Armin, aparecerán, pero más adelante, al igual que otros personajes de la serie según como se vaya desarrollando la historia. Sobre a la anécdota, pues puse a Sasha por que no pude imaginar a otro personaje cometiendo un error así (?).

En fin, no estoy muy convencida de cómo quedó, pero ojala que lo hayan disfrutado C:

Mil agradecimientos a los comentarios del capitulo anterior, me puso feliz! Solo Espero cumplir las expectativas. Nos vemos pronto, y voy a tomar la idea de poner más sobre los padres de Jean, la verdad es que tampoco acabo de imaginármelos xD. Saludos y que estén bien CC:


End file.
